Death Note: Aftermath
by kitizl
Summary: All detectives, who bothered to stop Kira, have died. Until, one day, when Light receives a phone call... of someone who should have been dead, 8 years ago...
1. The Wammys' fall

_**Light:**_

Power outage. Rem's disappearance. All data deleted. Watari is dead.

Just a few eency weency moments before L dies. Oh yes, just a few seconds.

Just.

A.

Few.

Seconds.

"Everyone! The Shiniga_"

Yesssss! L is dying! Perfect Rem! L has died!

The whole time of L falling from his chair seemed like 2 hours shortened into 5 seconds. How long have I waited for this moment... Oh yes... He is DEAD!

Wait. I shouldn't let anyone else know. I am Kira. I want everyone to acknowledge me. But no one should know that I am Kira. That Light Yagami is Kira...

Oh, no, they shouldn't.

A small act. It's disgusting, I know. Put up with it. It's for your own survival.

"Ryuuzaki!", I shouted, running towards him. I held him as he fell.

No sign of Rem. She has indeed disappeared. L has died.

L was slowly closing his eyes. Oh no you don't! Time for one smile, that nobody can see but for him. I know how annoying it is to just be a few centimeters away from your goal. A smile. How long, have I waited for this.

Die, L. This is your punishment for going against Justice. DIE! JUST DIE! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!** KYAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

* * *

_A few years later._

"Yes... Near... I'm Kira..."

I watched at his face. Funny. No change of expression.

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to kill me? Right here? Right now?"

Near put down his finger puppets. "No, Light Yaga_, I mean, Kira. What's the point?"

Idiot.

"Exactly, Near. Your bodyguards shooting down Mikami has no effect on me. Do you want to know why?"

Near stopped playing with his hair. The plan worked. Yes.

"Tell me, Kira. Why?"

"That's because he wasn't going to kill you."

Near's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Obviously he was going to kill me! For Mello! If we had joined forces, we would have surpassed L!"

"Bullshit! That is biggest bullshit I have heard in my LIFE!"

MY opponent's base was weakening. Even though I was quite far away, I could see his eyes twitching. He was trying to do what I was doing to him.

"L would have easily found out what my plan was. Easily. With a CAPITAL E! You will never surpass him, Near. Or must I call you... Nate River?"

Everyone : In the SPK and the Japanese Police Force, gasped.

Near was shivering. "M-M-Mikam-mi t-told you. D-Didn't he?"

I walked right in front of him, and squatted down till I got to his height. "No, my cute little Near. It wasn't Mikami."

I got up, spread my arms out wide and laughed, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS DENSE, NATE? SERIOUSLY?"

"Is this guy wacko?", I could hear Matsuda whisper.

I gave him a frosty glare. "Anyway. It was nice chatting with all of you. All of those who are trying to kill Kira. Well, here's the truth. You can't."

And as soon as I finished that, my plan began.

Giovanni pulled out his gun, and shot everyone in the SPK, except for Near. Near, drowned in a pool of blood started freaking out. He started yelling like a small infant whose toy was just snatched away. Matsuda pulled out his gun, a .45 calibre, and shot all Task Force members. He then looked at Giovanni at the same time when Giovanni looked at him. Both of them pointed their guns at each other, and shot each other. Duel style.

Near was still yelling.

"Near, shut up."

Not stopping.

"Shut up."

Nope.

"SHUT THE F**K UP!"

Near quietened down.

"You see Near? You, in a way, killed your foster brother, his friends, your friends, your colleagues, my colleagues, all because you went against Justice, Near. You went against me."

Near started releasing tears. He was breaking down. Maybe he was a kid after all. Immature brats. How dare they challenge my supremacy.

"Aren't you dying to know, how I did it? AREN'T YOU?"

Near stood up. He found it hard to, but he did. "Let me guess", he said, in a the usual cold style. "Ryuk"

I smiled. "You finally found the intelligence, haven't you?"

Near was persistent. "But why? I thought Ryuk was one of those shinigamis who just doesn't care about anyone."

"True, Near. The only problem was, that I had found a loophole in one of the Death Note's rules. One that Ryuk didn't write. One that Rem wrote. The Death Note I HAVE RIGHT NOW!

"Ryuk realized that it was that rule that could prove him fatal. Cleverly, he did not include it, when he wrote the rules in English. When Ryuk was coming back to the HQ with Misa, I had Rem's notebook, I decoded their language, by comparing Ryuk's notebook, and Rem's. That's when I found out the rule.

"I quote, 'If a Shinigami loses his notebook more than thrice, or it is exchanged among 5 or more humans, the shinigami's life span will decrease by half for every human exchanged to'. Then I had realized, that it was just one more exchange that would halve his life span. The fifth Kira, was Kyomi, in a way. She was the fifth Kira. From then on, his life span would halve.

"If he had attempted to kill me, then Misa would know, as she has my photograph at all times. She would give me the alert to my mobile phone. I would forfeit my ownership to Misa, which is possible, by the way, and Misa, 10 minutes after the alert was sent, would forfeit the ownership of what was my notebook to a network, who also knows of the alert system, and are loyal followers of Kira. They would pass the ownership, to such an extent, that Ryuk would die, almost instantly.

"I told this plan to Misa, right in front of Ryuk. And you can guess the rest."

Near exclaimed, "You blackmailed a shinigami!"

"Yes, Near. I blackmailed him. I told him what to write in the notebook. He killed Mikami, not you, or your idiotic bodyguards. He did. Like how he is going to kill you now."

And I walked outside the warehouse, as Near started laughing like a maniac. All a part of my plan.

I got into the car, looked at my watch.

3...2...1...

BOOM!

The warehouse exploded, with Near definitely inside it, for the echoes of his maniacal laughter, echoed a bit before the explosion.

Kira, now has no opponents at all.

* * *

_A year after the mass killings at the warehouse._

"Misa. Let's get married."

Misa dropped the plate she had in her hand. "Light, are you serious?"

"Yes. Misa, I am. It is time."

She jumped on me and gave me a big kiss.

"Light! I love you so much!"

"So do I Misa. So do I."

Misa got up. "Alrighty, my future husband! When are we getting married?"

I thought for a while. "How about two weeks from now? We can book a hall by then."

Misa's smiled so widely, you could let Nile pass through her mouth. "I'll tell you what. I'll do the preparations! You go do your law abiding work."

_"Mr. and Mrs. Kira. Sounds kinda catchy."_

I turned back to see an old friend.

"Ryuk. How are you?"

_"Fine. Except that the apple godown was shut for bad luck. They are shifting it, and I didn't have the patience to listen why..."_

I smiled. "So you are stuck with us now."

_"I think so. Hey, do you have any apples?"_

"Help yourself...", I said, pointing at the fridge.

Finally. A peaceful life for Kira. No more running away. I don't think there are any more detectives who have the guts to chase me anymore.

Hm. The Fear of God. I like that.

I suddenly saw my mobile phone ringing. Must have put it in silent mode yesterday. The vibration resonated through the table and made a very dull buzz.

I picked it up.

"Hello? Chief Superintendent Yagami here."

"Yo! Asahi!"

No way...

"I got some pret-ty lay-deehs ovuh here! Wanna come?"

No goddamn way...

"Who is this?", I ask, trembling.

"Come on Asahi! Did you really forget your best friend so quickly?"

No...

He died...

Right in front of my eyes...

He died...

How can...

How can he live?

_To be continued..._


	2. The Empty Hearse

Note to the readers: The L biography here has completely no connection whatsoever to my other fanfic, _Life of L. _

* * *

_A few months before L's Death_

_California State Prison_

**_L:_**

I walked slowly through the prison cells in the State prison. Watari had temporarily disabled all security cameras. Or to be accurate, he was feeding them a loop. It is illegal, but I have to do it. If I have to live.

Cell 1313. Perfect place. He must have opted for it.

"B? You awake?"

B. The brain behind the LA Serial murders. I can't believe I was going to ask him for help.

"Lawliet... That you?"

I crouched down. B was lying down. He was looking at me through the gate. Those red eyes...

"B, I need you to help me."

"What for? For killing A? For pressuring so many people to become _you_?"

I punched the gate. It seemed to startle him. "Enough is enough B. I am elder to you. In England or not, you will listen to me. Now just answer my questions."

He sat up and he looked at me in the eye. "Shoot.", he said, dryly.

"You have attempted to suicide thrice. Are you that desperate to die?"

He snickered. "It's somewhat better than being you, you know... But yeah, life here is boring. You should have me executed."

"B. I will arrange for you to die. But you need to do something for me."

"Really? Please don't tell me I have to go back to Wammy's. Please."

"No, I need you to come to Japan. I am in a fix, and I will die, if you don't come."

"Nice! Die already!"

"But there is no torture. A quick death. That isn't what you want, right?"

I knew it. That was his weak point. He started shrugging.

"Well as long as I can die. What do I do?"

"You need to act as me, for one, last time."

* * *

_5th November. The Day of L's Death_

B wore my clothes as I wore a long coat and a cap. Nice way to cover up many details.

B was smiling. "So what is it that I should do, exactly?"

I sighed. "Simple. You need to threaten one rule, that would put all of Kira's safety into risk. I still can't pinpoint who is Kira, but that's none of your business."

"Yessir"

"You will need to make your face visible to all the security cameras. Make it as prominent as possible."

"Yessir"

"Whatever happens, do NOT blow your cover."

"Uh, okay, sure. But I get killed."

"Definitely. There is a 100% possibility. Please, B, do this for me."

B sat down.

"Okay..."

0o0o0o0o0

A power outage.

Red Lights.

I could've been a lighting expert in my past life. The Red emergency light would clearly disguise B's shinigami eyes.

Saying so, I jumped inside the garbage chute. I shed a few tears, knowing that this would quite be the last time I would ever see Watari, or B.

I ran across the streets and searched for a hotel. I went there, and booked a whole floor. This way, nobody could find out where I was.

Agreed, it was extremely hard, since it has been a very long time since I had directly socialized. Oh well. The risk of faking a death.

* * *

_2008. 2 days before Sherlock died._

Sherlock waited inside Bart's for an idea to spark up. He had only 48 hours before Moriarty would kill him. He has to fake it. Somehow.

His phone buzzed.

_Blocked number?_

"Hello?", he said.

"Sherlock Holmes. Am I right?", said the voice in phone.

"Who is this?"

"Remember Wammy's?"

Sherlock's heart stopped for a while.

"No way... L?"

"Yes indeed.", said my synthetic voice.

"I thought you were dead... Near told me so."

"Yes, I faked it. And I assume Moriarty has finally got to you. I think you are going to die. Am I not right?"

Sherlock closed his eyes. "What am I to do?"

I smiled behind the phone.

"Do exactly as I say"

* * *

_A few years after Sherlock's death_

I called Sherlock again. He should be here in Tokyo.

"This is L. Where are you?"

Sherlock, was at least in Tokyo. I knew that much.

"I am in the airport. Where must I come?"

I thought for while. If Kira is indeed grown powerful after the SPK was fully destroyed, then he should be able to track this call.

"8731, Portside Hotel, Ryukyu Avenue."

I cut the call immediately. The phone call was less than a minute. If anyone was tracing it, they wouldn't be able to.

Hopefully.

8731. The Decimal for the Hexadecimal 221B, where Sherlock preciously resided. He should deduce the rest. If he can't decode this, then maybe he isn't good enough for the Kira investigation.

* * *

"Done Webber?", I asked Sherlock, as he was spinning around the chair after reading masses of reports and data collected by me over the Kira investigation.

What? You may ask. _The Data was deleted! _you may say. The truth was this.

All data was transferred to my laptop, and then the Hard Drives had purged it's data.

"What do you say?", I said, sitting on the couch, with a plate of pineapple cake.

"I think, Light is Kira... It's just that, his actions were always curious. I must see him someday. I should be able to read it from him. What do you think?"

I was gaping at him. Awesome! A guy with this power in deduction! Certainly a person worthy of being my successor.

"Brilliant! Here, have some cake!"

Sherlock took a piece- something he never did when he stayed with me. "Alright now Ryuuzaki. How do I see him?"

I put the fork in my mouth. "Well, he saw me dying. The Task Force gave up. He should be surprised to see me.", I mumbled. I took the fork out. "I know exactly what to do."

"Webber, fetch my phone", I said, holding out my hand. Sherlock looked at me, and did nothing. "Fine, I'll take it myself. Geez, you're such a grouch"

I took the phone, connected it to the laptop, and blocked my number. And called Light Yagami.

"Hello? Chief Superintendent Yagami here."

Chief Superintendent. Wow. The boy was sure busy.

"Yo! Asahi!"

He froze alright. Sherlock laughed.

"I got some pret-ty lay-deehs ovuh here! Wanna come?"

"Pretty ladies? Seriously?", Sherlock whispered.

"Who is this?", he said, his trembling clearly shown through his tone.

Sherlock locked himself in the bathroom and laughed. How I wish I could do the same. Light Yagami. SO vulnerable.

"Come on Asahi! Did you really forget your best friend so quickly?"

And then came the next wave of laughter.

_To be continued..._


	3. The Union

_**Light:**_

No...way...

"Is this a joke?"

That synthetic voice... How can it be?

"No, it isn't Superintendent Yagami-san."

The only person who calls my father like that is...

"L?"

A pause.

"Asahi. You want the ladies or not?"

Time to play it his way.

"I do. Where are you now?"

I swear I felt him smile.

* * *

It was 11:15 by the time I reached the hotel. Please, god, I don't want it to be _him._

_He's back, huh?_

"Yes, Ryuk." I whispered."I think so, at least."

_Okay, can you just explain something to me?_

"Shoot"

_What exactly did you do after killing of everyone on the SPK and the Task Force?_

I smiled. For an apple addicted shinigami, he isn't so bad.

"I lied. I said that the Task Force had given up the investigation."

_Why did you say that? Why couldn't you just say, 'Kira killed them'?_

Okay, I take whatever I said back.

"Ryuk, you idiot. That would mean I'm the only survivor. Don't you think that is very weird?"

He's thinking. Finally.

Room 221B. That is extremely weird.

_But Light... You wouldn't have come up with that plan. You're not...that evil..._

"You're right, Ryuk. I didn't. A guy who calls himself JM helped me to escape. Apparently, he knows that I am Kira, and he said that he will protect my secret."

_In exchange for?_

"I have to do something. Something for his friend. But I didn't get most of it. He just said, _I want to burn him. Help me._"

_Okay... that's insane. Even for you._

"Tell me about it."

Finally I reached the room. I really hope it isn't...

I knocked the door.

"Come in", said a voice. Surely that wasn't ... who I thought it was...

"It's Asahi"

"Come in", repeated the voice, only this time, it was a tad sterner.

I slowly opened the door. He wasn't here. He wasn't. Thank god. But instead of him, there was, this guy...

Messy hair, blank eyes, tall, possible addiction to drugs. He looks very English.

"Sit down, please.", he said, with his hands positioned right under his lips. "Ryuuzaki will be here in a moment."

Shit! Shit! ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit!

"Uh..thanks..."

"My name is Webber Holmes. Nice to meet you."

Remember the name...

"Nice to meet you, . My name is Light Y_"

"Asahi, isn't it?"

"Yes, Asahi."

For some unknown reason, he was staring at me, smiling from time to time. It was creeping me out.

The door opened.

He came.

He. Came.

I killed him.

He shouldn't live.

I killed him.

How.

HOW?

HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?

"Ryuuzaki! What the hell?"

L smiled. The smile. The smile that makes me want to punch his face.

"Nice to meet you too.", he replied.

I have to act. This Webber might be good. There is no reason why L had to expose his secret to a random Englishman.

"L, what the hell? You we_ you we... DEAD!"

He calmly sat on the couch, in his usual crouched posture. "Webber. Care to make some tea?"

"Certainly," he nodded. "The usual?"

"The usual", L nodded.

I was still gaping open my mouth.

"L..."

"Alrighty, Light. Time to explain things."

And then he told me. Everything. Stupid L. Stupid. He doesn't know that Ryuk is on my side now.

Eventually, an hour later, he finished the whole explanation of how he found out that he was going to die.

"Any questions?"

Webber was looking at me. I knew what I had to do now.

"L, you idiot! Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You would have just gotten in my way", he replied, bluntly.

I bent down, so that he wouldn't see my face. Ryuk was lying on the floor, laughing.

"Oh, how rude of me.", L exclaimed. "Light? This is Webber. Webber Holmes. He was at my orphanage."

Orphanage. No way. I thought I killed everyone at the orphanage. How can this guy live?

"He is a genius, like me.", he bragged.

Webber frowned. "Like me?"

L sprang up and got right under Webber's nose. "Oops. My mistake. A tad below me."

I couldn't help but laugh. If I didn't, then my cover would blow.

"Webber here shares my thoughts. He also suspects that you are Kira."

"Ryuuzaki, seriously? You know that I am not!"

"Why?", Webber took over. "The 13 day rule?"

Okay. This guy is not just, he's very good.

"It's fake, you see", he continued. "It's as simple as that. There is no such rule as the 13 day rule. Nate, my foster brother, handled the book for greater than 13 days. He is didn't die after that. A month after that? Yes, he then died because of Kira."

L motioned for him to stop. "Besides, do you remember the prisoner who was to be executed in 13 days?"

I nod.

"He didn't die. At all. I sent the message after B died. And I kept a close watch. The prisoner didn't die."

Webber smiled. "So you see. The only thing holding you away from our suspect list, is the 13 day rule. Now that we know it's fake, we know that you might be Kira."

I had no time to think. Ryuk was dumbstruck.

"Besides," L said, "I don't think the Task Force quit. I think they all died. Webber made the suggestion. A highly possible suggestion, that was. It would be idiotic for Kira, who is Japanese, to aim an international organization, rather than focusing himself on a local police force, who are on his tail almost ever since he began. All of them died."

"It would be very flimsy.", Webber said. "The Task Force, obviously joined hands with the SPK, because they knew that Near was also a Wammy. They would trust him more than the acting successor. You."

I realized my time was up.

"The problem is, Light," L said, with cold eyes, "is that unless you have the shinigami eyes, you cannot trust a shinigami of lower intellect to kill me. Had you done the shinigami eye deal, I was dead for good. But you wouldn't do that, at all. Hence I survived. "

"Hold on a sec.", I said. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You are Kira.", Webber concluded, with a very loud clap.

"Fine. L. I am Kira. What are you going to do now? Arrest me?"

L smiled. "Nope. We are not going to do that. In fact, the Kira case has become..."

"Boring", Webber concluded. "We have a very interesting case at hand"

"And we need your help, Kira."

I stood up. "I can just kill you here. I can just..."

"Sure you will", Webber said. "JM will kill you next."

JM? Oh, no...

"Wait, how do you know about JM?"

"James Moriarty," L explained, showing a data file on his laptop. "Consulting criminal. The main reason why there are so many criminals who exist in today's society"

"What does he do?", I asked. Though I admit, I seemed pretty stupid when I said that.

Webber laughed. "I'll tell you exactly what he'll do."

I turned around to look at him.

"He'll burn you. He'll burn ... the heart ... out of you."

_To be continued..._


	4. A study in Death

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I'm going to write my finals next week, and I've been preparing for that. Sorry for the short-ish chapter as well!_

* * *

_Just after Sherlock Arrives at Tokyo_

"So, this is where the great L lives", Sherlock exclaimed.

"For the time being, Sherlock" L said, crouched on the sofa, "You should call me Ryuuzaki."

"Why do you say that?"

"The investigation, you idiot. The Kira case?"

Sherlock blinked for a moment. "Oh yes... The Kira case. Boring. Easy peasy."

"Really?", L smiled in amazement.

"Obviously", Sherlock said. "The prison food contains Calcium Glucanate, which can easily be disguised into food. So obviously, the rougher ones bully the lighter ones, and they eat more of the heart stimulant, and the die of a heart attack. Eliminate all the factors and all that remains must be the truth."

L facepalmed. Maybe he shouldn't expect too much out of somebody.

"I taught you that, Sherlock. Besides what about the aberrant deaths?"

Sherlock smiled. "Sodium Pentathol. As easy to disguise as calcium glucanate. This, Kira, you speak of, must have contacts all around the world, giving orders around to these killers." He felt really confident.

L took a sip of coffee. He added to two more sugar cubes. "What if I were to say, "he said while stirring the cup. "that you are absolutely wrong."

Sherlock was flabbergasted. "What? Me? Wrong? The deduction is perfect! It is a chemical attack, and that is all. Honestly, did you get me all the way from London for a mass chemical attack?". He angrily threw himself on the sofa.

L smiled. 2 more cubes. "You haven't eliminated all the factors Sherlock.". Another sip. 3 more cubes. "You have forgotten: eliminate all the factors, and all that remains must be the truth, however absurd it is."

Sherlock flinched. L could read from his face that he was racing to find the answer.

Two more cubes.

"Your theory falls apart when I come into the picture. How did I 'die'?"

Sherlock looked worried. Good. It pays to be a genius.

"I take care in what I eat, Sherlock. I couldn't have died by consuming calcium glucanate.", he said, taking another sip.

"It can't be...", Sherlock said, with a face of relief and anxiety, twisted into one.

"Embrace the truth Sherlock. What is it?"

"Unless it is something..."

"Something?"

"Something... supernatural?"

"You really have gone through the case notes thoroughly, haven't you?"

Sherlock gulped. There was no way logic can play a game against supernaturality.

"You still use the mind palace, I think", L sipped the brown,sugar solution. "You remembered all the Kira reports. I have to say, you are getting better and better at that."

Sherlock still didn't unfreeze. Is this Kira really a god?

"You can use my laptop, Sherlock. And by the way, I am going to call you Webber from now on. Is that fine?"

Sherlock nodded slowly. Supernatural incidents? Impossible!

"Unlike you, I have 43 more cases to work on. Focus your little brain on this investigation, and we'll see what turns out."

L gulped down the sugar solution. "I should have added some more sugar", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Light laughed. "What do you mean? _Burn the heart out of you_?"

Sherlock sighed. So did L.

"Light. You must know that Webber here faked his death so that Moriarty can be stopped. Sort of."

Light looked at Sherlock. "Seriously? He's that big a threat?"

"He did exactly what he said he would.", Sherlock stood up from the sofa. "He burned my reputation, inch by inch, till I had nowhere to run to, but my intellect."

L rolled his eyes.

"He made me fell vulnerable," Sherlock continued, ignoring L's comment. "I had to attack him, indirectly."

"And you want me to help you?", Light asked.

"Actually." L said. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He took one of the 50 jars of jam, and sat on the sofa. He opened it, and put his whole hand in it. "It's up to you. As far I am concerned, the Kira case is now closed. But knowing how you are, minus the Death Note, an excellent investigator, I would like your help."

"I could just write his name, you know."

"That won't work, Light. He isn't that stupid. There are 5 more people who have the same name. And remember the second rule of the Death Note."

"_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._", Sherlock recited. "And there are 5 of them. Think you've gotten a chance?"

"Besides", L gulped down another handful of jam, "It would be too boring to end a case that way. In that way, we won't have solved the case. We would have only killed him."

"What do want to do then?"

"We're going to do something that he'll never, ever, forget.", Sherlock smiled.

L smiled as he licked the jam bottle clean.

Light indeed felt like an idiot right now. "What the hell are you both planning to do?"

Ryuk couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Amazing! Humans are very _very _interesting! The game is just about to begin!"


	5. Ambassador

_A few days after Sherlock came to L's room._

"L", he muttered. "I mean, Ryuuzaki."

L clicked a few keys on the keyboard, and stretched himself. He had just found the location of a large terrorist organization, the hub in fact, and just emailed the location to the interpol, under an anonymous name.

"Yes?"

He saw Sherlock with his closed eyes, his body resting against the couch, with his hands massaging his temples.

"You said that Chief Yagami crashed in with a truck"

"That's correct"

"And he didn't die?"

"No he didn't."

Sherlock opened his eyes, and sat forward. "Does that mean that the fact that Kira still needs a face to kill them is true."

"Yes," L slurped some tea.

"However, Kira wouldn't do this. That's where my theories clash."

He then stood up, walked towards his suitcase, squatted on the floor, and opened his suitcase. He then pulled out his skull, and looked into the hollow eyes.

"Webber?"

"This isn't Kira."

"Mhmm"

"Another Kira?", he asked L, already losing heaps of self esteem after L rejected most of his theories.

"Yup."

Sherlock's eyes widened. He got it!

So, there is another Kira. But just how does Kira kill his victims?

L saw Sherlock's face twisted in fear of failure, and sighed. "You want to know how Kira killed his victims, right?"

Sherlock turned back with surprise. How did he know?

L then handed Sherlock a small thumb drive, with his long slender fingers. "It contains everything I had on the case. Including, the object of murder."

Sherlock plucked it from L's hand, and plugged it in his laptop.

And then, he saw the first folder.

_Pages from the Death Note._

* * *

"Mind if you told me your name, Webber?", Light said politely. "After all, you do know, that I can't kill you now."

Sherlock smiled. "Nice try Light. But just remember Moriarty knows who you are."

"And, Webber here suggests that Moriarty might also have a Death Note", L added.

"Really?", Light asked. "How can you say that?"

"Just a guess," Sherlock smiled.

Light then turned back to face Ryuk. "Ryuk, tell me, did any other shinigami drop a death note?"

Ryuk sat on the dining table, and took an apple. "I don't really know Light. It's been a long time since I've been there."

"Then you should return. I fear my life.", Light smirked. "And you fear yours."

Ryuk felt the chill that Light gave with his frosty smile.

Ryuk, walked towards Light, and snickered. "Oh well Light. Someone's got to do the dirty job."

"You'd better return within a month. Misa still knows the plan."

Ryuk's smile disappeared, and he jumped outside the window.

Light then turned back, to face L, only to find him grinning. Oh, how he hates him when he does that.

"So Light, how are you and Misa doing?"

Light blinked. "Well, we're getting married."

"Oh, dull", Sherlock remarked.

"When?", L inched closer to Light.

"Two weeks from now. Misa wants to prep everything, so I decided not to get in her way."

L sighed. "Misa Misa. Oddly, I miss her idiocy. It used to be quite entertaining."

Light laughed to himself. Sherlock had no idea what was going on, so he walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"So, Ryuuga..."

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yeah, yeah. Who exactly is this Webber guy?"

"Who, him?", L pointed. He then smiled a bit, and bent down low to look at his empty cup of tea. "He was one of the greatest Wammys. Had he been there, he could have taken charge of the name of L. But he ran away, leaving Near and Mello doing the job. They certainly weren't so mature"

Light looked down. He felt a slight pang of guilt for killing a 17 year old detective. He could have been a great detective, for all we know.

"Tell me more", Light said.

"Shall I Webber?", L yelled.

Webber rushed back to the main room, and said, "Don't...you...dare..."

"Alright", L chuckled to himself.

Light knew this was no time for chit chat. HE had to stop this Moriarty. Whoever he is, Light hoped the he doesn't know, that he already has goosebumps on his skin in fear of this Moriarty.


	6. Fear of M

**Note: I'm extremely sorry that I wasn't able to update this for a very long time. I just wanted to finish some other fanfics which I was actually very much interested in. I figured this would run into tens of chapters, so out of fear, I couldn't work on this just yet. Now that I have finished Life of L, I'm going to dedicate a whole lot of me to finish this one. Sorry for the delay again. I'll make it up to you guys with this long chapter :)**

* * *

Light started fidgeting with his thumb. This Moriarty might be his biggest threat yet.

And if he has the Death Note, and knows of Light's name, then any second could be his last.

"Ryuuzaki," Light whispered.

"Mm", L responded, currently solving the disappearance of exactly $1,000,000 of a multinational company. It is that amount that probed him into doing the case.

"How about we hurry this up. I'm going to die, you know," Light said.

"Mhmm"

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Mm"

"RYUUZAKI!"

"Yes", L replied calmly, as though nothing had happened.

Light stood up, hoping to make a dramatic impression on both Sherlock and L. "I'M GOING TO DIE, RYUUZAKI! I'M GOING TO DIE! SO STOP F***ING ABOUT, AND KILL THIS MORIARTY ALREADY!"

Webber walked into the mainroom, shocked.

L smiled. "Moriarty won't kill you. Not yet."

Light stood there bewildered. If Moriarty has the Death Note, what's stopping him from killing every soul on the planet?

"Webber. Explain", L snapped his fingers.

Sherlock sighed, and loosened the scarf he had. The day was cold, but it was getting warmer. He took a sip of tea that he just made, and gestured Light to sit down. He could see how Light was driven out of his sanity ever since he knew L had faked his death. "His blood rate seems to rise, yet he looks paler and paler. A story would be nice to cool him down, but he is driven to the state where a tale cannot reach him", Sherlock deduced. Light looked very much frustrated.

"Sit.", Sherlock ordered.

Light sat almost immediately.

"Who is Moriarty? What is he?"

"He is not human. He is a spider. He is the reason why criminals exis_"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT YOU ALREADY TOLD ME!"

"Okay, geez", Sherlock sighed. He took another sip of the tea. "He is bored. That's what he is."

Light couldn't believe what he just heard. "What did you say?"

"Bored. B-O-R-E-D."

Light chuckled. He fell back to the rest of the chair. "He's bored. That's it?"

"Yes, pretty much so."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. He's bored."

Light pounced at Sherlock and attempted to strangle him. Sherlock punched the right side of his face, and Light went flying to his other hand. Sherlock bent his right knee, and propelled it forward, which threw Light forward.

"He is bored. And to enjoy, he is a consultant for criminals. Telling them what to do, and what's more, he funds them."

Light wiped a bit of blood on his mouth. "You're serious."

Sherlock sighed again, and took out is mobile phone. He tapped something in it, and flung the phone to Light. Light caught it, and read it out aloud.

" 's blog?"

"Yes," Sherlock sighed, still unable to tell John that he lives. "He has recorded all of my adventures. Including..."

"Your suicide"

Sherlock closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh. He looked outside the window, where he could see the clouds disintegrating, releasing wafts of hidden sunlight out. "Yes, my suicide", he nodded.

Light looked at the phone, and scrolled all the way down.

"Study in Pink?", he exclaimed.

"First case", Sherlock replied.

"That's a good place to start then" Light said.

He took the mobile and lied down on the couch. Sherlock continued sipping his tea.

"Done", L yawned. "Boring case, but something that pays the hotel bill."

Sherlock smiled at that comment.

"It is weird, though.", he then said.

Sherlock looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This one, it's exactly a million dollars thats missing. Nobody steals something so round."

"I know", Sherlock sipped again. He then said, "What's the name of the Corporation?"

"Reichenbach. Why?"

Sherlock nearly coughed his tea out. "Reichenbach?"

"Yes, Reichenbach."

"Ryuuzaki, it's time we start our plan."

L scratched his head. Then opened his mouth, saying "Ohh...", as he slowly realized this little trick.

Moriarty was back, and he game for more.

* * *

It was 8 pm.

Light hailed a taxi, and went to his house. He memorized John's blog's URL, and he promised L and Sherlock, that he would finish it by the time they met tomorrow.

Sherlock saw the taxi drive away through the window, and muttered something to himself.

L on the other hand, did something he always wished he had done. Watch crap telly. He kept stirring his brown coloured sugar syrup, which he calls coffee, and kept laughing at the jokes which the anchor made in the show.

Sherlock sighed and turned back and looked at L. "What did he say?"

L blinked at him. "Oh, you still haven't learnt Japanese?", he twisted his face.

"Ahem", Sherlock cleared his throat. "No, because it was of no use to me at all."

"Well, now you are in Japan", he slurped the _coffee_, "And so, it is absolutely necessary that you know Japanese."

"Oh, dull."

"Yes, yes, come on Webber. Take my laptop over there, and learn some Japanese. Don't talk to me until you do."

"Yes, L."

L winked at him, as Sherlock grudgingly walked to the study room to get the laptop. Japanese. Pfft.

* * *

**Scenes from the next chapter...  
**

"I'm laughing, I'm crying, Sherlock is dying", the voice boomed throughout the hall.

Sherlock started running around like a headless chicken, yelling into his mobile phone for signal.

"Webber-san. How's life?", the voice from the phone came.

"Ryuuzaki! He is in Japan! MORIARTY IS IN JAPAN!"


End file.
